


If I Could Show You

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, POV Rick, Rickyl, Rickyl Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick wants more for Daryl in this hateful world they now live in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Show You

If I could show you   
The words I tell you   
Then you would know   
That the way you love me  
The way you see me  
Makes me feel more human   
Makes me feel strong enough, brave enough to conquer this new world  
This world that eats the living   
Turns loved ones into something hungry  
Something to be feared, killed  
If I could show you   
The words I tell you   
Then "I love you" would mean bringing you to an everlasting safety   
It would mean wiping the hurt from your heart   
It would mean soothing the ache   
Removing the wounds you endured  
Your father, your brother...your childhood  
It would mean warming the chill settled deep within your soul  
If I could just get you to realize that you are the only star in my skies   
The only angel I trust in all of this hell  
Daryl, you are the only man I will ever let roam the planes of my body  
For everyone who has ever gotten this close has forsaken me   
And I've only just learned to love again, to feel  
Once I did I was not surprised you were standing beside me, your hand resting atop my shoulder  
Running down the length of my arm, intertwining our fingers  
You were waiting for me  
Watching me...wanting me  
Like only you can  
If I could show you   
The words I tell you   
Then you'd never hurt again  
You'd never have to panic, you'd never feel the need to flinch away from touch  
You'd never hide from sight  
You'd never have to be ashamed   
I'd show you that your scars aren't ugly  
I'd show you that you're beautiful  
Mine, but beautiful   
Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Rick wanting more for Daryl came across.  
> All comments and kudos are surely appreciated!


End file.
